Test Of Humanity 2
by BaronOBeefDip
Summary: A sequel to Test Of Humanity. Wheatley is adjusting pretty well to a human life and is now living with Chell and her roomates. But, a new foe may tear them apart and cause him to choose between his friends and the "family" he didn't know he had.
1. Waking Up A Giant

**Disclaimer; Portal and all related characters belong to Valve. This fanfic was written by me for fun.**

It was late afternoon and the two roomates were looking through the kitchen. They were trying to decide what to make for dinner. However, they soon realized that would be easier said than done due to a noticeable lack in food.

"What about tacos?" one of the roomates suggested.

The other replied, "Wheatley ate all the cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes we'd need to make tacos, remember? Oh, how about we make chicken noodle soup?"

The first roomate pointed out, "Wheatley ate the last can yesterday. How about sandwhiches?"

"Nope. Wheatley ate the last slices of bred as well, and the peanut butter and jelly. Cereal?"

"He ate both boxes this morning."

"Really?" the second roomate asked in disbelief, "How does...Where does he put it all?"

The other roomate shrugged before she and her companion went to find Wheatley. The chubby cyborg was sound asleep on the couch. Ever since he had gotten out of the hospital a couple of weeks ago, Wheatley had moved into Chell's apartment and was now living in their living room. Despite his well-meaning demeanor, his bumbling and admitedly idiotic (Though he'd never outright say it) nature sometimes made it difficult for the others to get along with him. Not to mention his voracious appetite.

"Y-You wake him up and tell him to cut down on the snacking." one of the roomates whispered nervously.

"N-No, you." the other whispered in the same tone of nervousness as her partner.

"I'm not going to do it." the first roomate whispered pointing to Wheatley, "Just look at him. He's huge!"

"He's just fat. N-Nothing to worry 'bout."

"Yeah, u-until he stands up. Then he towers over us like some giant."

The two continued arguing before they were interrupted by the apartment door opening and closing with Chell entering the apartment. She had just gotten of her shift at the diner and looked exhausted.

"What are you two fighting about now?" she asked groggily and in a tone that indicated she was in no mood for this.

"Look, Chell." one of the roomates sighed, "I know Wheatley is your friend and he means a lot to you. But, he's eating everything. I mean, we don't have anything to eat because it's all in his oversized bottomless pit for a stomach."

A groggy-sounding yawn was heard as the three women looked over and noticed Wheatley waking up. After fumbling for his glasses for a bit (And wondering why humans just don't have them fused to their heads...Oh, right, that would be horribly painful for them.), he put them on, sat up, and looked at the others.

"What's...*yawn*...what's going on?" he asked as his stomach growled, "Oh, heh, sorry 'bout that."

"We're trying to figure out what we're going to have for dinner. But, we don't have much to eat because you can't control your appetite." Chell sighed.

"Oh, that reminds me. I ordered some Chinese takeout about fifteen minutes ago." Wheatley pointed out, "Looked really good on the picture in the phone book. I just hope it's still warm when it gets here. I mean, it coming all the way from China and everything."

The three girls just stared at Wheatley looking dumbstruck.

**Author's Notes: Well, here it is folks. THe first chapter to the sequel to Test Of Humanity. What will happen next? What evils will our heroes face next? Will Wheatley learn to control his appetite (Hint: The answer is "no")? Stay tuned to find out.**


	2. What Is Family?

**Disclaimer: Portal and all related characters belong to Valve. THis fanfic was written by me for fun.**

The takeout arrived about a half-hour later. Wheatley had learned that it didn't come from China, but rather a Chinese-themed restaurant somewhere in town. It fascinated him how many different foods from around the world one could find in a single area. But, for now, he was content with stuffing himself with his latest meal.

After failing miserably at using chopsticks, mostly due to him thinking people used them to stab their food rather than hold it, Wheatley had switched to using a fork, knife, and spoon. He scarfed down his dinner at an alarming rate and had to unbutton his pants to make room for his once-again expanding stomach.

"Again, where does he put it all?" one of the roomates asked as she watched the chubby cyborg devour his meal with gusto.

Chell sighed but said nothing. She knew this would mean that they would have to get new clothes as Wheatley would soon outgrow his old ones. She sometimes wondered if it was even possible for him to control his appetite. Perhaps the robotic componens of his brain went into "sense overload" whenever he ate.

Ever since he had gotten out of the hospital, Chell had thought Wheatley would've lost weight. Instead, somehow, he had gotten fatter. His cheeks were rounder and he definitely had a double-chin of sorts as well. His neck was also thicker. Wheatley's arms and legs were larger and his fingers were stubbier. He now had what he had learned were called "moobs" (Funny names humans gave things, huh?) on his chest. But, the real testiment of his new girth was his stomach. It stood out from the rest of him like a massive jiggling globe of flesh.

Though, as odd as it was, Chell thought...it was kind of cute. Wheatley's height and weight reminded her of a gentle giant. He was huge. He towered over most people she knew and he was heavy enough to crush anyone who rubbed him the wrong way easily. And, yet, he didn't. He wouldn't even harm a fly, literally. He just watched it buzz about with an almost child-like fascination towards it ("Amazing things, flies. Aren't they? Just...flying around, that's...that's a pun there. Not a care in the world. With those big eyes. Those big, round, compound eyes. Fascinating.").

Her thoughts were interrupted as he heard Wheatley hiccup and lean back in his seat while patting his enlarged stomach. Well, at least he was full now. That was somewhat good news.

"Say, Wheatley, can I ask you something?" one of the roomates asked the chubby cyborg.

"Uh...I guess, What is it?" Wheatley replied.

"Well, it's just, you sort of moved in here and we don't know anything about you. Well, apart from what Chell told us about you being an old friend that needed a place to stay." the roomate replied, "So, I was just wondering, what's your family like? I mean, don't you miss them at all. You never seem to talk about them."

Family? Wheatley adjusted his tie nervously. What...What was a family again? Oh, right, it was a bunch of humans (or animals, can't forget animals) that lived together and raise offspring together. He didn't have much experience with families. The most of what he knew about him were from old sitcoms on TV. He made a mental note that one bathroom was not enough for a group of humans as insanely large as the Brady Bunch. After working with humans back at Aperture Laboratories, he knew full well that just one bathroom wasn't enough for a single human.

He began to ponder. Did he have a family? A mother? Father? Brothers? Sisters? Some sort of grandparents? Distant relatives? He didn't know. Humans were supposed to have families, right? So, what did that mean if he didn't have one? He began to think back on what GLaDOS had told him. About how he was nothing more than a "Machine living a lie". What if she was right?

"Hello, Wheatley? Can you hear me?"

"He, erm, he doesn't like to talk about it." Chell spoke quickly coming up with a lie to cover for Wheatley's non-human existence, "His family was killed by the Combine. It's really traumatizing for him and he'd rather put it behind him."

"Oh..." the roomate replied with genuine concern, "I-I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I had no idea."

"I-It's fine." Wheatley replied though he seemed distracted, "W-Will you excuse me? I...uh...I have to go do some...uh, bird watching. Yeah, t-that's it. Bird watching. I think I saw a robin in a tree down the block. Well, goodbye."

And, with that, he stood up and headed out the door. Suspicious of his awkward antics as usual, Chell wasn't too far behind.

**Author's Notes: Aww, poor Wheatley. Ok, who wants to give our gentle giant cyborg a hug? Also, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Ruins And Mystery Man

**Disclaimer: Portal and all related characters belong to Valve. This fanfic belongs to me.**

Back at Aperture Laboratories, a whirring sound as if something mechanical was moving deep within the labs bowels. Machine arms moved effortlessly and delicately. Their movements indicated some sort of delicate and precise working was going on.

The lab was still in ruins, otherwise. Pieces of the walls and ceiling lay haphazardly on the floor. The shrapnel of the exhaust pipe was embedded in what walls were still standing. Computers were either completely broken or malfuctioning with only very few working properly. Turrets that had been knocked over from the blast continued to politely ask for someone to help them back up to no avail.

As for GLaDOS, she lay in ruin. Her "head" (Well, the closest thing one could call to a "head" anyway) lay several feet away from her "body". There were wires coming out of the head in a tangled mess and her "eye" was still shattered from where Wheatley had punched it. Her body fared little better. It was badly charred with large parts of it falling off from the damage the explosion had caused it.

She wasn't gone for good, per se. But, it was evident from the amount of damage she had taken that GLaDOS wasn't going to be making a full recovery anytime soon.

A cracking sound was heard as footsteps stopped and crushed a glass vial beneath the feet. They belonged to what looked like an older gentleman. He appeared to be at least in his mid 40s with gray hair, a slightly pale complexion, and was around 5'7" in height. He wore a white shirt with a blue-gray suit and black tie.

"Ah, good, seems everything is a success so far." he spoke in a refined tone one would expect to hear from a businessman or a college professor, "Everything is in working order."

He looked over at GLaDOS's remains and, for a brief moment, a slight smirk crossed his lips.

"And so GLaDOS falls once again. I believe that's the...Oh, right, the fourth time you've been defeated?" the man asked the robot in a smug sarcastic tone, "Of course, your current state means you can't answer me. If you would've taken the time to double-check your calculations, you would've known your latest disaster could've been changed in your favor. Of course, the odds of you realizing that before it was too late were 3,080 to one."

The man stopped for a moment to brush off some dust on his suit before he began heading towards the elevator.

"And, now first steps into civilization begin." he mused idly to himself, "Perhaps once I get aquainted with society, I'll pay my little brother a visit."

**Author's Notes: WHo is this mysterious man? What does he want? Why is he looking for his "little brother"? All this and more will be revealed soon.**


End file.
